Demon Astarote
Demon Astarote is the oldest daughter of Navarus and elder sister of Serin. She was treasured by Serin, who still suffers from her sister's death. Astarote was the previous owner of Depore. Appearance Astarote has long white hair and green eyes with similar cat-like designs as her younger sister. She dresses very feminine and is usually seen wearing white dresses. Her facial expressions depict her as soft and serene. Personality Astarote was a kind-hearted and determined individual. She kept the kingdom safe with her strong magic powers. She held great prestige because of her power and would have been the next Demon Clan leader if not for her untimely death. Her happy and compassionate nature served as a role model for young Serin. She was knowledgeable in legends surrounding Chaos and was quick to correct Serin on her assumption her favorite fairytale happened in the past, instead of it being a prophecy. She was due to marry at some point in time, but was murdered beforehand. Her death still haunts Serin and Navarus (Serin became more with-drawn after her death). Astarote may have not noticed everyone's dismissal of Serin, who was deemed the weaker sibling, but Astarote was one of the few people who acknowledged Serin as herself, instead of a power-wielder. History Astarote was the first born daughter of Navarus and would have carried on the title of Demon Clan Head if she had not been murdered. Astarote was known thoughout Chaos for her strong wielding of magic and was called upon to kill monsters whenever a crisis arose. She was excited about becoming a bride when Depore's magic finally brought the young demon down. Plot Astarote does not serve a major role, but many of the characters mention her in fond passing. Most wish the girl could still be alive to help them destroy the growing issue that is Caladbolg. A flashback to Serin's childhood shows Astarote telling her sister about how the tale of Nexus Nex and Osky may in fact be a prophecy for the future instead of a legend of the past. Powers & Abilities Power-wielder: Astarote was Depore's previous wielder, but Depore's powers prove too great and is one of the causes for Astarote's death. Relationships Demon Serin Astarote was Serin's role model growing up and held Astarote in high regards. Astarote kept a close eye over her younger sister, and during some scenes had a maternal nature towards Serin. Serin was overlooked as a child due to her weak powers; it is uncertain if Astarote was aware since she was on missions for a large amount of time. After Astarote's death, Serin becomes with-drawn and strives to make herself stronger to carry on her sister's legacy and to stop being overlooked. Many people comment on Serin being almost as powerful as her sister. Serin has low self-esteem in matters relating to Astarote, whom she misses dearly. Demon Navarus There is no interaction between the two shown, but Navarus is said to carry great grief over Astarote, his daughter and successor. After losing one daughter, years later, Navarus's determination to save an imprisoned Serin maybe relating to his wish to not lose both of his daughters. Quotes *"This story is nothing more than a folklore, however...there is a chance that it could have happened, but it might be something that will happen a long time later." ''- Astarote to Serin, in Chapter 40. *"Because there are rumors saying that Osky'''s folktale isn't a folktale, but a prophecy." - Astarote to Serin, in Chapter 40. Chapter Appearances *Chapter 25 (Mentioned only) *Chapter 40 Trivia *If Serin is Xix and Siana's mother, then they share strong resemblances to Astarote. *Astarote died after wielding Depore. *Both Astarote and Serin were wielders of a magic stone, Depore and Semek. It is ironic that Asatrote, the stonger magic castor, was killed wielding Depore. While Serin simply goes mad when wielding Semek, who is hinted as being a stronger magic stone than Depore. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Clan Category:Deceased Characters